Invasion of The Dead/Chapter 11
The Final Battle The heroes proceeded to the next room. There, they saw Twentilla sitting on his throne. Twentilla:You've done very well to get here. But all of your efforts are in vain... Relyt:Why are you doing this? Twentilla:You really don't get it, do you? My people...us dead people...have no respect... Relyt:What do you mean? Twentilla:The hero in the past would go to the graveyard in Hyrule, and push all of the gravestones to se if there was anything...so did some other people, but he was the worst...even worse, he once defiled the tomb of the Royal Family! And the goddesses just loved him...since the goddesses seemed to be willing to let our world be desecrated, I decided to see how they liked it...no then, how about we start fighting? Relyt:You ever try therapy? Twentilla:Grrr....It is exactly that kind of disrespect that makes me mad... Vio:No, you were already mad...mad with power! Twentilla:But aren't we all? Relyt, you think you are the greatest thing in the world. And why? Because you can split into four copies. And Darvus...I've never heard someone brag about lifting up a sword so much...Argorok...I mean really, so you have the master sword...big deal...and Vio...you're just so special, being raised amoung the Twili...see, we all are mad with power... Relyt:No, only you are. We know how to use that power. To stop evil kings like you! And thus, the battle begun. Twentilla suddenly began to transform... Formless Dark Mass: Twentilla The heroes watched as Twentilla formed...well, a giant dark blob. This reminded them of Chuhma, so they used the Razor boomerang on it. It worked! The heroes did this a few times and eventually Twentilla went to his next form... Amoeba of Darkness, Twentilla The heroes watched as Twentilla had several dark tentacles protrude from his body. They attached him to the ground, and lifted him high in the air. The heroes used the Razor Upgrade to pull him in close and slash him. This eventually caused him to go into his next form... Dark Puppeteer, Twentilla Twentilla rose high in the air, and controlled two disembodied hands that floated through the air. The heroes shot an arrow at Twentilla, and when the hands wnet to block, the heroes used the Razor Upgrade to pull them down, and eventually destroy them. Twentilla then once again went into a new form... King of The Undead, Twentilla No tricks this time, just Twentilla wielding his sword...but it turned out o be Twentillas' deadlies form. When Darvus went in to salsh him, he kick Darvus across the rrom; when Argorok attacked, he lifted him with one hand and tossed him across the room. Argorok hit the wall, and went down to the ground; it looked like someone throwing a ragdoll. Vio shot a bomb arrow; Twentilla grabbed it midair then threw it back at him. The explosion knocked Vio out. However, Darvus and Argorok were back up. Relyt then used the Four Sword technique to split into four Relyts, and used one of them to distract Twentilla. Twentilla skewered one of them like chicken teriaki on a schis-kabob. However, another one hit him; Twentilla knocked him acroos the room with a kick, and the copy disappeared. Another used a spin attack; this worked pretty well, but Twentilla threw a dark spear into him. The true Relyt rushed in, but Twentilla lifted him up with one hand and began to choke him. Twentilla:Hah, this is all the goddesses can offer? Please, there is nothing to this- Suddenly, a shocked expression went over Twentilla's face. He looked down at his chest, and through it was the master sword, Biggoron sword, and Twilight sword. He let Relyt go, who hit the floor, but was okay. Twentilla then backed up, let out a piercing shriek, and faded into nothingness. And that was the end of Twentilla.